The Task
by Baysidegal
Summary: Spike is Rewarded in the afterlife and sent back to earth, but he is given one task. And that task is to raise a child. A child know as the mini vengeance demon, Anya.
1. The Task

Thanks Jen and Alice for getting me to write this. Thanks extra to Alice for being my Beta, and thanks IC for being there for me! Love ya'll lots!  
  
Spike would give anything to see Buffy again. Anything. Anything. Anything. And then there was light, and Spike was somewhere he had never seen before.  
  
"Hello William."  
  
Spike shielded his eyes from the bright light as he looked in the direction of the deep, husky voice. "Are you God?"  
  
The voice chuckled and the light around him shook. "No William, I'm not God."  
  
"Then who are you?" Spike asked as he looked around at the place he was out. Everything was white, much to bright for his tastes. "And where the bloody hell am I?"  
  
"Judgement," he replied simply.  
  
"Judgement, huh? And you're not God?" Spike asked raising a eyebrow.  
  
"No I'm not God," he answered again more firmly. "This is Judgement for Vampires."  
  
"Hm. Did know there was such a thing," he replied idly, inspecting a black fingernail.  
  
"There isn't usually," the voice told him. "Most vampires are sent straight to hell, but you, William, have a soul."  
  
Spike looked up puzzled. "But Peaches. He was sent to hell," Spike pointed out.  
  
"No," came the monotone answer. "Angel was sucked into a hell dimension, there is a difference."  
  
Spike took a moment to compose all of his thoughts and then he asked, "What is your Judgement?"  
"You died a hero William," he answered. "Therefore you are to be rewarded."  
  
"Rewarded? How?"  
  
"You may go on. Or you may choose to go back, but if you choose to return you must do one deed, that will require your services the rest of your time on earth," the voice answered.  
  
"What is 'on'? And what would my sodding deed be?" Spike asked the question in rapid fire, and the voice chuckled again.  
  
"Neither of those I'm allowed to speak off," he answered. "But your deed on earth will be difficult sometimes and there will be moments of pure joy!"  
  
Spike stood there for a minute, pondering on whether or not to go on or to go back. Back meant Buffy, and forward he had no clue. "I'll go back," he finally decided.  
  
"Let it be then," said the voice. "Your task is to care for her."  
  
"Care for who?" But it was too late. He felt himself falling. He was going back, back to Buffy.  
  
When he finally stopped spinning and he feet were firmly on the ground, he looked around, and listened for the sound of night. "This isn't Sunnydale," he said to himself. Then he looked over at the sign that was being lit up by street lights, that read "Welcome to the Harrison Tennessee. We're friendly folk."  
  
"Folk? What kinda of word is folk?" He shook his head as he spoke. He heard a soft sound come from below, he looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Bloody Hell!" It was basket. Lying in the basket, curled up in several yellow blankets, was a child. He bent over, lifted up the envelope that was attached to the side of the basket.  
  
This is your task. Raise her well. You may remember her. Anya is her name.  
  
Spike took a second look at the child. There was no way in the world the Big Bad was going to raise this child, he had no clue what to do. She would die of starvation if he was left in charge.  
  
He let out a sigh before easily lifted the basket and then he set off. "Come on Anya. We're going to find Buffy." 


	2. Year One

Authors Note~ I give credit to Jen and Alice for helping me with this story. More credit goes to A for being my beta.  
  
This is a fluffy and short chapter.... sorry I'm about this. I'm about to go to Virginia for Fall Break, so you won't get a chapter for I don't know how long. Sorry ya'll.  
  
When he was dead he would have given anything to see Buffy, but now he couldn't. Sunnydale was gone. He had used some connection back in Tennessee to get some money and a place to stay that day. He had then flown out from the Chattanooga airport to the LA airport. He arrived to see Sunnydale gone, and he was shocked.  
  
Anya, who hadn't been buckled in, crawled from the new car seat he had bought in Chattanooga. She played dangerously on the edge of the pit, Spike being clueless to what she was doing.  
  
Little Anya gurgled as she watched small pebbles fall over into the bottomless crater. Spike couldn't help but think of Buffy and if she had gone up in flames.  
  
Anya giggled as she threw her pacifier into the hole and she watched it fall. Spike jerked her back then tapped a crooked finger on her nose. "No," he said firmly. Anya wrapped her small fingers around his, she pulled it to her mouth and started to chew on it.  
  
"Lost poof, have we?" He asked with a chuckle. He slipped his finger away then began to search his pocket for a spare pacifier. With black fingernails he held it up in front of her face. She giggled before wrapping tiny finger around then placed it her mouth upside down.  
  
At the moment Spike had two options. He could take his rental car back to LA and search out Angel, or he could take it back, get on a plane and fly back New York where his 'friend' could off him a job. Number one was officially crossed off his list, he didn't want Anya growing up with that idiot. The next night he found himself on a plane to New York, Anya asleep in her car seat.  
  
Brian Ashby, a friend in New York, owned one branch of the law firm known as Wolfram and Hart. He had offered a job to Spike once before, but he had denied it to be with Buffy. So when Spike came to him with a child practically begging to be given a position at his firm, he gave him a desk job of sorting cases. Spike was more then happy to take the job, considering the cost of diapers and other baby needs. Brian paid him up- front so he could get an apartment for Anya and himself.  
  
The apartment was acceptable. There were two bedrooms, the one that had no windows was his, the other that was pink was Anya's. He had bought a crib for her, but most nights she refused to stay in it and ended in bed with him. Spike tried everything to break this habit, but little Anya was determined to be with Spike.  
  
Spike debated on whether or no to put Anya in preschool. He also looked into hiring a nanny, but he decided against both. Little Anya ended up at work with her Spike, who was wrapped around her finger.  
  
His office was big enough for Anya to crawl around without breaking anything. Often Spike found himself tripping over her toys in the floor. Anya also befriended Spike secretary Morgan Dawson.  
  
Morgan was a dark skinned, brown headed women who didn't have children of her own so she played the role of Anya's mother. Morgan bought Anya an outfit every week, a pair of shoes to match, and added about four dollars to her piggy bank. Anya, as usual, loved the attention she got from Morgan.  
  
Spike was sitting at his desk one afternoon going over a case, when Morgan came in holding Anya. Without a word Morgan put Anya down in the floor about four feet from Spike. Anya teetered back and forth before taking a step with her right foot, then her left.  
  
She smiled proudly when she made it to Spike, who scooped her up in his arms. "Lets go home and celebrate, luv," he said as he stood holding a giggling girl.  
  
Celebrating for them meant some Chocolate Mint Chip Ice Cream, a couple of quarters for her piggy bank, and a reading of the Financial Times. After a messy bowl of ice cream and a warm bath for Anya, she curled up in Spikes lap as he read the share prices of different stocks. Anya giggled as she proudly recited them back to him.  
  
Spike chuckled as he kissed the blonde hair. Spike lifted her up onto his hip before starting to the kitchen to fix her a nighttime bottle. He laid her in her crib with her blanky, pacifier, and bottle. "Here luv," Spike said pulling the blanket up to her head. "You think you can stay in your bed tonight?"  
  
Pacifier in one hand, blanky in the other, and her bottle hanging from the corner of her mother she reached up for Spike with a pout. Spike had to turn away from all the cuteness. When he did Anya started to whimper before she pulled up on the side of the bed. "Spikey," she mumbled.  
  
"Oh fine," he finally said then lifted her out of the crib. Anya giggled playfully as she was carried to the big bed. Spike laid her down on one of the pillows and put a finger to her nose. "Sleep."  
  
"Eep," she said with nod. "Annie eep."  
  
"Yes, Anya sleep," Spike kissed her forehead before leaving the room. He took a minute to watch her from the doorway. She laid playing with the lining on the pillow a minute before closing her eyes. 


	3. Daycare Discussions and Granted Wishes

Disclaimer~ don't own them! Don't sue me!  
  
Hands out little gifts to Pyro, Ivorycat, Gidgetgirl, and cloudofcalm. For their encouragement, their ideas, A for being my beat, and just for their all around cheeriness.  
  
For the record I'm pretty sure Anya's full name was Anya Christine Emmanuella Jenkins. if not please tell me. If so. on with the story  
  
***  
  
Spike growled at the computer. He was busy doing some research, while little Anya did some coloring. The office was huge, large enough for Anya to find something new to break every day. Pictures of Anya hung from the wall in picture frames. On his finished, oak desk was his favorite picture taken the summer Anya had first arrived. Spike had been holding Anya while reading her a children's book. Morgan had come in to snap a photo of the sleeping vampire and child.  
  
"Sodding Bloody Hell!"  
  
"This program has performed an illegal shutdown. Please turn of your computer," the computerized voice repeated until Spike became frustrated and flipped the switch.  
  
From her place, at his side in a small plastic chair, Anya giggled wildly. Her pacifier, which Spike was trying desperately to keep away from her, had fallen to the floor.  
  
"Think it's funny do you?" he asked angrily before restarting the desktop. "All I'm trying to do is find a file about the slayer, is that so bloody hard?"  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Brian Ashby, owner of the Atlanta branch of Wolfram and Hart, stood in the doorway. A small red headed girl, about Anya's age, peeked around his legs.  
  
"Kandis." Anya exclaimed, skipping to her little friend. She momentarily forgot about the pacifier, allowing the bleached blonde vampire to hide it away in his pocket.  
  
"Having trouble with your computer?" Brian inquired as he took a seat on one of the sofas.  
  
"No, no of course not. It's a bloody computer isn't it? Any idiot can work it out." Spike assured him, as he once again had to restart the computer.  
  
Anya strolled up to him, holding out a demanding hand for the small object enclosed in his pocket. He sighed before giving her what she wanted. He couldn't possibly resist her cuteness. She put it in her mouth, before running out the door. Kandis was right on her heels.  
  
"I need to speak with you," Brian told him as he folded his hands in front of his face.  
  
"Obviously," Spike answered. "Or you wouldn't be in here."  
  
"Its about the girls?" Brian explained trying to make the conversation flow as cool as possible.  
  
"What about the girls?" Spike questioned, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Its about time we looked into daycare," Brian answered him before picking up the folder that he had brought with him. "I had Morgan look into some of the local daycares."  
  
"There is no way in on the sodding earth I'm putting munchkin in daycare," Spike protested angrily.  
  
"You'll have to send her to kindergarten eventually," Brian told him, getting up to lay the folder on his desk. "And without Kandis she'll be bored."  
  
"Bugger this," Spike shouted tossing the folder into the trashcan. "There caretakers could be bloody demons."  
  
"Get real Spike," Brian answered crossing his arms. "I've already had that checked out."  
  
"What if don't trust the wench that keeps her?" Spike pointed out.  
  
Brian just glared at him. "Your acting like a child," Brian told him bluntly.  
  
"Oh come on you wanker," Spike shouted. "You're telling me you all giddy about the idea?"  
  
"No I'm not gung hoe over it, but Kandis is getting to big to keep an eye on her all day," Brian explained as he walked to the trash can to pull out the folder. "The same goes for Anya."  
  
"I suppose you right," Spike gave in with a sigh.  
  
"Good. Now look over-"  
  
Someone screamed from the lobby.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike shouted as he tore from the office, Brian following closely. They found Morgan crying as she fanned herself with a manila folder.  
  
"It was just there, it just appeared," Morgan said hysterically as she ran to Spike.  
  
"What was there?" Brian questioned as Spike tried to console his secretary.  
  
"The dog," Morgan answered between short gasps for air. "Anya did it, I think."  
  
"What do you mean Anya did it?" Spike asked her gently shaking her.  
  
"Kandis wished and-  
  
Anya emerged red from behind the desk smiling proudly. Kandis, who was holding a Dalmatian puppy in her arms, followed her. "Look Daddy! I wished for one and there it was!"  
  
Both men stared at the two little girls. Kandis petted the dog lovingly as Anya stepped up to speak. "I did it Spikey!"  
  
"Did what Anya Christine?" Spike tried to speak firmly, but he knew the words coming from his mouth were weak.  
  
Anya Christine? What did she do? That usually meant she was in trouble? She couldn't understand why Spikey was going all grr. "I made the puppy appear!" She announced happily. "She wished and I made it come."  
  
"Practice that lie before Anya?" Spike asked as he walked circles around the girl, glaring firmly at her.  
  
"No Spikey," Anya protested, putting a little whine into her voice. "I just made it happen."  
  
"Anya, where'd you get the dog?" Spike asked as he bent down to look her straight in the eye.  
  
"I don't know Spike," she admitted again. "I felt the power go threw me, and it was there."  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"Watch Mr. Spike." Kandis announced as she set down her puppy. "I wish I had a kitty too!"  
  
"Wish Granted!" There was a bright flash of light that seemed to come from little Anya. When everyone's vision readjusted they saw a small orange kitten in Kandis's arms.  
  
All three adults stood there with confused looks on their faces. Anya smiled proudly at her accomplishment. Kandis stroked the cat then let out a sneeze.  
  
"She allergic to cat fur," Brian pointed out taking the cat from her arms. Kandis sneezed again before she picked up the dog into her arms again.  
  
Spike thought about what he had just seen. There had been no doubt that the light had come from Anya.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath. "She's a mini vengeance demon." 


	4. A new freind

Disclaimer and A/N ~ Nope don't own them! Own Brian, Kandis, George, and Morgan. Own the idea of little Anya (credit to Jen and A for helping me think it up!) I don't own the idea of little Tara, which belongs to E-beth. But the concept of Eclipse and rebirth is my idea too! I hope it makes since! Please read and review! It makes me write faster!  
  
***  
  
"More like a happy giving demon. I don't think she can kill anyone," Brian pointed out as he looked over some files. "Nothing like it before. Apparently the Powers that Be have bigger plans for Anya."  
  
"You telling me my daughter can grant bloody wishes?" Spike demanded angrily.  
  
"Your really really Anya's daddy??" Kandis inquired.  
  
"Not helping Kandis," Brian told her as if telling her to stop talking.  
  
"Are you mad Spikey?" Anya asked. "Cause I think its neat."  
  
"I'm not angry at you, love," Spike answered softly. "You didn't know."  
  
"What do we do?" Kandis asked.  
  
Brian looked at Anya who was sitting on a stool in the middle of the room. "We don't know the full extent of her powers yet. We'll have to watch her."  
  
"I don't like being stared at," Anya pouted as she held out her small arms for Spike.  
  
He sighed before picking her up. She laid her head on his shoulder with a small kid like sigh. "Can she control this?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure the she can control them, like she controlled her vengeance powers," Brian explained. "She had the decision to grant the wishes if she wanted to."  
  
"How do we know for sure?" Spike asked. He sat Anya down before sitting in his desk chair.  
  
"We don't," Brian answered bluntly. "And we won't know until she's older."  
  
"This is boring," Kandis pouted as she played on the floor with her puppy.  
  
"What are you going to name the her?" Anya asked as she sat down beside her friend.  
  
"Jubilee," Kandis answered as she stroked the spotted fur. "Cause my daddy likes Xmen."  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "Do not."  
  
Spike scoffed at him. "Nancy boy."  
  
"But I don't," Brian tried to argues, but Spike tuned him out as he began to google the web for anything about Anya.  
  
"Found it!" Morgan yelled coming into the room. "A dimension that has a record of a mini vengeance demon."  
  
Both Spike and Brian jerked their heads towards Morgan. The two girls continued to play with Jubilee, unconcerned.  
  
"Up." Morgan commanded as she gently tugged Spike from the chair. She put in a disk and as it was loading she spoke. "The Eclipse Dimension, a heaven dimension. A dimension in which those who have supernatural powers are sent."  
  
"So," Brian tried to comprehend. "Anya was sent because of her demon powers. Spike was sent because he was a vampire in the soul."  
  
"They give the choice to go beyond," Spike figured. "So obviously going beyond is being reborn, and those who choose to remain are their keepers."  
  
Morgan began to read from her disk. "Those who have demon power. Those who have the ability to see. Those who were evil and now have a soul. Those with strength. Those who have practiced the art of magic. Those who change with the moon. All of them are welcome in to see the Eclipse."  
  
"Seers, Demons, Vamps with souls, Witches, werewolves, and what about strength?" Brian asked as he counted out on his fingers.  
  
"Strength represents those who have connections with the slayer. The potentials."  
  
All three adults shielded their eyes from the bright light that had appeared in the doorway. Kandis and Anya both ran behind them, Jubilee scampered from the room "It's my giddy buddy from Judgment," Spike pointed out with a smirk as he turned to see the familiar face of the man who had given him Anya, surrounded by a soft glow.  
  
"Hello William," he greeted, as the light seemed to fade so that they could see a man there.  
  
"I am George," he said solemnly.  
  
"What kind of holy name is George?" Spike snorted.  
  
"Your simple minds could not pronounce my holy name," he answered and he folded his arms. "I've come to request your help."  
  
"Who's help?" Anya asked peering out from behind Spike.  
  
"Not you, little one," George told her. "The help of your, keeper."  
  
"Spike?" Anya asked as she looked up at him with a puzzled look. "But he doesn't have powers like me."  
  
"No, but he can help us," George answered. With a wave of his hand several children appeared running around the room. The adults jumped to their feet to save some of the breakable objects, but they paused to see the kids running right through them.  
  
"Spike do you recognize any of these children?" George asked.  
  
Spike examined each child until he came upon one with long, brown hair. She kicked at another child, who began to hop up and down holding her hurt chin. "Kennedy." Spike said bluntly.  
  
"Yes, that's Kennedy," George answered. "And the one that just got kicked is Molly. And over there," he pointed at a young black girl playing with a bouncy ball. "That's Rona and the two playing with the jump ropes are Eve and Vi."  
  
"The potentials?" Spike asked. "They all were reborn?"  
  
"Yes, they were all reborn," George replied. With another wave of his hands the girls disappeared. "And now the girls are going back to their keepers." There was one little girl left with light, brown hair streaming down to the center of her back. She sat in the center of the room and she appeared to be crying.  
  
"This one lost her keeper," George said quietly. "To remain on earth she must have a keeper while hers serves penance."  
  
"You want to put one over on me, don't you?" Spike asked crossing his arms. "I already have Anya."  
  
"Do you know her?"  
  
Spike concentrated really hard on the shivering girl. She looked up at him, briefly, before looking away again. "Tara," he whispered. "But she." he paused to think about it. "Was a witch."  
  
"Will you do it?" George inquired.  
  
"Yes," Spike answered softly, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "I'll take her."  
  
"Very well," George said with another wave of his hand. The girl became reality, and she jerked her head with a scared expression. She crawled on her hands and knees to a corner and cried softly. "Until next time." And George was gone.  
  
"Oh goody, a new friend." Kandis shouted happily. Brian shushed her and she quieted immediately.  
  
Spike made his way over to Tara, reaching an arm out. "Tara, luv."  
  
"Go away from me!"  
  
"Shh, Tara I won't hurt you," Spike whispered softly as he bent down to look at her. "I'm Spike."  
  
Tara still cowered away from him. Spike sighed and pulled Anya in front of him. "Tara, meet Anya."  
  
Tara didn't answer. She just buried her face. Anya looked up at Spike confused, he replied with a shrug. Tara was going to need some serious bonding time. 


End file.
